parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Mars (158Movies Style)
158Movies Spoof of Sailor Moon Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Herself * Raye/Sailor Mars - Misty (Pokemon) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Luna - Lulu Caty * Ikuko Tsukino - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Haruna - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Molly Baker - Herself * Melvin Butler - Himself * Queen Beryl - Herself * Jedite - Himself * Susan Baker - Herself * Morga - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Kenji Tsukino - Aladdin * Andrew - Brock (Pokemon) * Serena's Brother - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Princess Saffron - Rukia (Bleach) * Raye's Father - Professor Oak (Pokemon) * Maxfield Stanton/Neflite - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Zoycite - Queen Nehelenia (Sailor Moon) * Katie - Herself * Mika Cassidy - Herself * Malachite - Zirconia (Sailor Moon) * Crane Game Joe - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Chad - Gary Oak (Pokemon) * Greg - Tracey Sketchit (Pokemon) * Artemis - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) * Evil Darien - Himself * Alan - Himself * Ann - Herself * Moonlight Knight - Red (Pokemon Origins) * Rini - Rini (Inuyasha) * Rubeus - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Catzi - Herself * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Usagi Tsukino * Andrew's Sister - Serena (Pokemon) * Bertie - Herself * Avery - Herself * Prisma - Herself * Wiseman - Naraku (Inyasha) * Emerald - Cladia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Saphire - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Prince Diamond - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Future Sailor Pluto - Neo Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon) * Wicked Lady -Princess Abi (Inyasah) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Orihime (Bleach) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Herself * Sailor Mini Moon - * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Wicked Lady Good form (Sailor Moon) * Professor Tomoe - Wiseman (Sailor Moon) * Mistress 9 - Wicked Lady (Sailor Moon) * Zirconia - Dr Namba (Pokemon) * Tiger's Eye - Jafar (Aladdin) * Fish Eye - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Hawk's Eye - Abis Mal (Aladdin TV Series) * Karakuriko - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry) * Pegasus - Himself * Artemis and Luna's Future Daughter - Treasure (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * CeleCele - Jane (Peter Pan 2) * Jun Jun - Anne Marie (All Dogs go to Heaven) * ParaPara - Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) * BesuBesu - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to sea) * Young Serena - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) * Queen Nehelenia (Young) - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes Series) * Nehelenia (Old) -Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch Ghost) Trivia: * this show will be product 159 Episodes Gallery: Raye Hino.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Serena/Sailor Moon Amy Mizuno.png|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Herself Misty' Wears Raye's Overalls.png|Misty as Raye/Sailor Mars Mina Aino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Kagome Higurashi in InuYasha the Movie Affections Touching Across Time.jpg|Kagome Higurashi as Mina/Sailor Venus Ash Ketchum Angry-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Lulu Caty 1.jpg|Lulu Caty as Luna Queen Beryl-2.jpg|Queen Beryl as Herself Brock Pokémon.jpg|Brock as Andrew Rex Owen in Battle Royale!.png|Rex Owen as Crane Game Joe Dongwa-miao-sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-8.03.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Artemis Serena Stunned-0.jpg|Serena as Elizabeth Hansford Orihime Inoue.png|Orihime Inoue as Amara/Sailor Uranus Wicked Lady in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg|Wicked Lady as Mistress 9 Jafar Mad.jpg|Jafar as Tiger's Eye Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent as Fish Eye Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Hawk's Eye Sarah Ravencroft.jpg|Sarah Ravencroft as Queen Nehelenia (Old) Category:158Movies Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof